Cuando la Luna se alza, la Serpiente sale de caza
by polvo de angel
Summary: Era demasiado joven cuando se olvido de lo que era sonreir, ahora de la mano de una rubia muy especial descubrirá la magia oculta en las pequeñas cosas de la vida. Soy Slytherin, pero sobre todo soy alguien que te necesita.
1. La primera vez que la vio

**Cuando la Luna se alza, la Serpiente sale de caza.**

**Chapter 1: La primera vez que... la vio.**

* * *

_**Declaimer:** _Esta historia es por completo de mi propiedad. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de J. k. Rowling

* * *

La primera vez que la vio, durmieron juntos.

No había sido un buen día para los Gryffindor, Sirius Black había entrado en el castillo y se había infiltrado en la casa escarlata, como consecuencia ahora toda la escuela estaba durmiendo en el Gran Comedor.

Los ronquidos de Crabble y Goyle lo mantenían completamente en vela, podrían pensar que como él dormía en su mismo cuarto ya se había acostumbrado a ese concierto nocturno, pero lo cierto es que su gran destreza en hechizos combinada con su poca paciencia hizo que en primero insonorizase las cortinas de su cama.

Se revolvió incomodo en el saco, quejándose mentalmente de todo: la frialdad de su padre, su madre, tener que dormir en el suelo, no tener un libro que leer y no poder encender su varita con un lumus, no haber podido cenar tarta de manzana porque Blaise Zabini en un ataque de rabia la había cogido y se la había tirado a la cara de Daphne Greengrass…

Siempre había sido un chico solitario, no se relacionaba con nadie y a los catorce años apenas sabía lo que era sonreír. La muerte de su madre a manos de unos mortífagos lo marcó siempre, y con cada borboteo de sangre que salía de los labios de ella, una llama se apagaba en el espíritu de él. Aunque muchos pensasen que su boggart era una multitud riéndose de él, la muerte de su madre hizo que el vomitase en clase de Lupin a la vez que su madre escupía sangre con cada patada que el ente desconocido le propinaba en la barriga.

Por ese entre varios motivos, ahora se situaba en la linde entre Slytherin y Ravenclaw, lo único que escuchaba (aparte de la sinfonía de sus compañeros) eran los suaves suspiros de una chica con el pelo extremadamente rubio. No sabía si lo que le pasaba era que respiraba nasalmente o que en realidad suspiraba sin parar, pero como el sueño no le llegaba decidió curiosear un poco.

Se irguió hasta quedar de rodillas, medio cuerpo dentro del saco de dormir y medio cuerpo fuera, y un escalofrió le recorrió la columna por culpa del frio a la vez que un suspiro un poco más fuerte llegaba de la chica con el pelo de nieve. Intentó acercarse a ella sin que la escuchase o pudiera despertarla, y justo cuando iba a ver su cara ella se dio la vuelta.

Unos enormes ojos de cristal lo miraron con simpatía—Me encanta tu olor, es una mezcla entre menta y café combinado con colonia de hombre.

No supo que responder a eso, completamente desorientado optó por recostarse en el suelo y fingir que esto no había ocurrido. Era la chica más rara que había visto en su vida, con cara de loca por culpa de sus grandes ojos con pestañas y cejas rubias, las palabras que le había dicho no fueron más que un aliciente.

Tras un rato, y cuando estaba a punto de caer rendido al sueño, sintió unos finos bracitos suaves y fríos abrazarlo; sonrió sin darse cuenta, y correspondiendo el gesto la acercó a él por la cintura. Un olor a lavanda y cerveza de mantequilla lo envolvió en una suave nube de placer y tranquilidad, y lo último que su mente pensó antes de caer en la inconsciencia fue:

_No te vayas nunca._

* * *

**Esta va a ser una pequeña historia dedicada a una de mis parejas más amada, Theodore Nott y Luna Lovegood. Los capítulos van a ser cortos y por lo general no le tengo pensado meter demasiada trama, mi único objetivo es que cuando terminéis de leer tengáis una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y una calida sensación en el pecho (la misma que se me queda a mi cuando termino de escribir un capitulo).**

**Espero que os haya gustado y pregunto: ¿merezco un review?**


	2. La primera vez que la cuidó

**Cuando la Luna se alza, la Serpiente sale de caza.**

**La primera vez que... la cuidó.**

* * *

_**Declaimer:** _Esta historia es por completo de mi propiedad. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de J.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro años desde aquella acampada en el comedor, desde entonces los ojos oscuros de Theodore Nott nunca se separaron de ella. La veía saltando por los pasillos con su risueña sonrisa, la veía en el Bosque Prohibido acariciando a los thestral, la veía buscando las cosas que sus compañeros Ravenclaw le habían escondido el último día de curso, y últimamente la veía con frecuencia con el Trío Dorado.

Theodore nunca se había considerado una persona celosa o posesiva, al menos no como la gente vulgar lo es, pero sentía como poco a poco su alma se apagaba a la vez que ella se iba olvidando de él, de ese Slytherin solitario que la abrazó una noche mientras esperaban noticias de la intrusión de Sirius Black en la escuela. El sentido de "celos" del Slytherin era mucho más oscuro y peligroso, a la vez que disimulado; a él le daba exactamente igual lo que hicieran o dejasen de hacer las personas a las que quería o apreciaba, siempre y cuando al final volviesen a él.

_Pero ella no volvía…_ Ella poco a poco se alejaba.

Con el paso del tiempo otra cosa que había cambiado bastante era la posición de su Casa en el panorama escolar. Con la huida de Potter y sus amigos, y la llegada al poder de los hermanos Carrow y Snape, los Slytherin habían obtenido un cómodo y seguro estatus que poco tenía que ver con la antigua hegemonía Gryffindor, la muerte Dumbladore también fue un gran aliciente a la causa.

El resultado había sido que si en segundo se tenían que esconder por las esquinas con miedo a que unos Gryffindor envalentonados y/o unos Hufflepuff rencorosos lo culparen de los ataques del Monstruo de Salazar, ahora eran ellos los que se tenían que esconder si no querían recibir un cruccio que tan amablemente Aleto Carrow les había enseñado.

El sonido de un llanto contenido lo sacó de la senda oscura que su mente había tomado.

Dentro del armario de las escobas, acurrucada en una esquina y llena de heridas recientes, se encontraba Luna Lovegood. Pues no fue difícil descubrir su nombre, no, lo difícil fue intentar olvidarse de él. Se arrodilló ante ella, era lo mínimo que merecía, y con toda la ternura que alguien que había olvidado lo que era sonreír podía dar, acarició su mejilla manchada de sangre.

No le preguntó cómo se había hecho aquello, pues ser de la "resistencia" tiene sus inconvenientes, solo la tomó con cariño entre sus brazos y usando un hechizo reflectante los volvió a los dos invisibles para así llevársela a su cuarto. Su túnica oscura ocultó el color carmín de la sangre, pero la textura pegajosa la adhirió a su delgado cuerpo, y su olor ferroso le trajo recuerdos sórdidos de una noche que esperaba pudiera pasar al olvido.

Sus ojos azules, llenos de lágrimas, jamás perdieron de vista los oscuros de él. No había miedo o curiosidad en ellos, solo albergaban cariño e inocencia.

Una vez en su cuarto, con los doseles de su cama corridos, se atrevió a deshacer los hechizos que los ocultaban. La tendió en la cama con cuidado de que ninguna de los miles de cortes que surcaban su cuerpo le doliera, cosa que parecía casi imposible, y apartando con delicadeza un mechón de cabello de su cara se dispuso a buscar algo para ayudarla.

Encontró en el baño una toalla blanca y humedeciéndola un poco en el lavabo, volvió a su cuarto. La Ravenclaw se encontraba intentando ponerse derecha, muecas de dolor surcaban su rostro y con pulso tembloroso se llevó una mano al pecho, donde el Slytherin ya había intuido que tenía la peor herida. Al verla intentar levantarse corrió a ella, y la instó con suavidad a que se recostara.

—Déjame—No fue una petición, fue una advertencia. Pasó con extrema suavidad la toalla que poco a poco se fue tiñendo de rosa.

Todos los Slytherin y aquellos que se habían dado cuenta de que Nott existía, habían llegado a la conclusión de que el sangre limpia era alguien de pocas palabras, no es que fuera de aquellos que escuchan en vez de hablar, no, el directamente se abstraía o ignoraba todo a su alrededor.

—Gracias—Una sonrisa sincera se formó en el demacrado rostro de la joven.

Él no le respondió, siguió encargándose de ella en silencio, siempre en silencio, pues no hacían falta palabras… ellas solían sobrar en la mayoría de los momentos.

Esa fue la primera vez que cuido y sanó sus heridas, heridas formadas por la tenacidad de unos ideales en opinión de Theodore inútiles y absurdos.

Pero no fue la única vez.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí mi segundo capitulo, ¿qué os ha parecido? Por mi parte me he enamorado, disfruté muchísimo escribiendo y ojalá que os guste leerlo. Tengo pensado dividir la trama en dos partes: "La primera vez que..." cuando la narre Theodore y "Gracias por..." cuando la narre Luna.**

**¿Merezco un comentario? Hasta el próximo capítulo. **


	3. Gracias por darme tu sonrisa

**Cuando la Luna se alza, la Serpiente sale de caza.**

**Chapter 3: Gracias por… darme tu sonrisa**

* * *

**_Declaimer:_**Esta historia es por completo de mi propiedad. Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de J. k. Rowling

* * *

Luna Lovegood siempre se había sentido diferente, como si el mundo se empañara en pintar la realidad de gris y ella buscara la forma de descubrir nuevos y llamativos colores. Siempre la habían mirado raro, y ella se preguntaba "¿Qué problema hay en intentar encontrar el color de una sonrisa?".

Hace cuatro años, tras buscar ese tono misterioso toda su vida, lo encontró: era el marrón café, amargo al paladar y dulce al olfato, y siempre vestido de un elegante verde esmeralda.

Las sonrisas no son rosas como las pintan en los cuentos, rojas como las narran los anuncios de belleza, o naranjas como el fuego en invierno. Las sonrisas son del color del café expreso, calientes, amargas, pero increíblemente adictivas. Las sonrisas son como cometas en la noche, tenues, surgen en un momento mágico, y luego se apagan dejando un brillo tenue en el cielo.

Luna descubrió la magia de ellas gracias a él.

Aprendió a escuchar el silencio, a saborear la melodía del latido del corazón, y a cantar sin voz las respiraciones pausadas. Supo ver que tras las lágrimas que empañan tu visión del mundo hay una mano tierna e inexperta que limpia las heridas del fracaso.

Cuando se sentía sola y solo las llamas de la chimenea le proporcionaban un poco de calor, cuando perdía la mirada porque sentía que no había nada que valiera la pena enfocar, solo entonces lo observaba, a él, a ese chico solitario que sin conocerla de nada le entrego ese abrazo amigo hace cuatro años de forma desinteresada, a él, que no se burló de ella cuando confesó de forma impulsiva que le encantaba su olor.

A él, que la cuidó cuando la necesitaba… sin pedir nada a cambio.

Tras esa mágica noche en la cual durmió arropada por su aliento y protegida entre sus brazo, ella sintió como un hilo color esmeralda ahogaba su corazón y la encadenaba a ese solitario chico de la casa Slytherin llamado Theodore Nott.

Nunca se volvió a acercar porque pensaba que la rechazaría, que se reiría de ella llamándola Lunática o Rarita Lovegood. Pues ella sabía que podía soportar todas las burlas y los desprecios de la escuela menos el suyo.

Descubrió que tras ese hilo verde anudado a su alma se irían trenzando más, reforzando el vínculo que sentía. Uno de color azabache desde que soñando despierta en clase de Astronomía se planteó si su cabello sería tan sedoso como lo aparentaba al apartárselo de la cara mientras estudiaba concentrado un examen. Uno suave y claro como ella imaginaba que sería el tacto de su piel. Otro de color azul desde que descubrió que era su color favorito, Luna esperaba poder saber que tonalidad concreta era ese color, ¿Cómo el cielo en verano? ¿Cómo el agua del mar? ¿Cómo los ojos del Director Dumbledore?.

Lo que ella jamás esperó fue que en su sexto año durante la guerra mágica y estando en bandos distintos, Theodore Nott la encontrase rendida en un armario y la llevase a su cuarto entre sus brazos. Porque mientras limpiaba con delicadeza cada una de sus heridas no solo de devolvió la esperanza, no, también le devolvió la dignidad como persona y la voluntad para luchar, no por sus amigos sino también por ella.

_Porque los dos merecían un final feliz._

Tras ese primer intercambio tras cuatro años de ignorarse mutuamente, Luna decidió que nunca más la separarían de él; lo buscaba por los pasillos, en la biblioteca y en los jardines. No desistió cuando esa mirada oscura la rechazaba con reproche porque se sentara con él en una clase, no desistió al ver la mirada dolida de Neville preguntándose porque se alejaba tanto del ED a solo unas semanas de las navidades y mucho menos desistió ante las pullas de los Slytherin que con aire fanfarrón aterrorizaban por igual a alumnos de quinto que de primero.

Ya que las cosas cambiaron.

Theodore Nott dejó de verla con reproche por buscar su compañía y empezó a cambiar la táctica, se veían en lugares menos comunes y transitados. Como pasaba más tiempo a solas con él dejo de cruzarse con las miradas lastimosas de los dos Gryffindor, y de la misma forma con el resto de la escuela. Cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos al cobijo del mundo, solo importaban las caricias perezosas que él le hacía en el antebrazo y los besos distraídos que le obsequiaba en la frente.

—Theodore Nott—Se atrevió a hablar en una de sus muchas tardes a solas. Nunca decía nada por temor a que la rechazase por comentar alguna tontería y porque había descubierto a su lado que el silencio es el mejor mensajero—Cierra los ojos un momento, por favor.

La miró confundido, pero aceptó su petición desligando sus brazos de su cintura y cerrando la ventana a su alma en una muda prueba de fe en ella.

Luna pasó con cuidado la mano por su cabello, deleitándose al saber que este era mucho más suave de lo que había maginado, infinitamente más suave que sus greñas rubias a las que vulgarmente denominaba pelo. Las yemas de sus dedos siguieron un trayecto un poco más al sur hasta llegaron a sus mejillas, eran pálidas y un imperceptible surco de pecas las decoraban; dejó descansar su palma completa allí unos instantes y casi se pone a brincar de alegría al ver como una débil sonrisa asomaba por sus labios.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, el sangre limpia arrastro el cuerpo de la Ravenclaw para que se sentara a ahorcadas sobre él, con sus delgadas piernas envolviéndolo en un íntimo abrazo.

El corazón de la joven cabalgaba desbocado en su pecho y sus mejillas se colorearon ligeramente, pero no apartó la mano de su rostro, por el contrario, siguió bajando por su fina y un poco sonriente boca y llegar a su hombro donde se quedo descansando.

—¿Sabes cuál es mi color favorito Luna Lovegood?

Ella negó, pues decir el azul era demasiado vago como para afirmar que lo conocía.

—Son tus ojos cuando brillan al tener una loca idea—Unió su frente a la suya y sus alientos se entremezclaron en una sensual danza, menta y lavanda—Como ahora, que te surge el fuerte impulso de besarme.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué sé que quieres besarme? O ¿Por qué es el color de tus ojos?

La rubia no sabía a que había venido su "por qué", solo sabía que tenía razón y que deseaba besarlo. Y como no por nada la llamaban Lunática Lovegood, le hizo caso a su incoherente impulso y se unió del todo a él en un beso suave pero lleno de electricidad.

Un débil gemido se escapó de ella a la vez que un audible jadeo brotó de él. El Slytherin la acercó más a él apretando el abrazo que mantenía sobre su cintura de la misma forma que la Ravenclaw enroscaba sus piernas a su alrededor y deslizaba sus brazos de sus hombros a su cuello.

Luna sintió que con él era capaz de encontrar todos los colores del espectro de luz. Porque Theodore Nott no solo era marrón café y verde esmeralda, era negro azabache y azul cielo, era rojo pasión y naranja fuego, era violeta juguetón y banco purificador. Lo era todo, ahora que él era su todo.

_Por siempre…_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, ¿os gusto? Yo en un principio sentía bastante miedo debiado a que Luna es un personaje muy especial y no estaba segura de si iba a estar a la altura, pero siento que la he conseguido captar bastante bien (egos aparte).**

**¿Merezco un comentario? Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
